A Major Disaster
by KeikaHotaru
Summary: Orihara Izaya. The most talented informant England has ever seen. And by his side, the strongest man to ever grace the planet, Heiwajima Shizuo. Full Summary Inside. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**A Major Disaster**

**Summary:** Orihara Izaya. The most talented informant England has ever seen. And by his side, the strongest man to ever grace the planet, Heiwajima Shizuo. But at the same time, they can only cause havoc to the already less than peaceful lands of England, courtesy of Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler.

**Hotaru: **…Keika and I _did _have a Kuroshitsuji/Durarara fic planned…but alas, we didn't like how it was going. But, she drew a picture for it… The picture inspired me to say the least, lol. So here you have it, a Kuroshitsuji and Durarara! fanfiction. Hopefully it won't be _too_ bad. But, I do run out of ideas frequently for crossovers like this…so bear with me, there might be long intervals in between updates. I'm writing this as I go. Now, the question is, do you, the readers, want this to follow the manga, which is still incomplete OR follow the complete anime, season 1, 2 or both. Poll on profile! I'm starting this story where the manga and anime are still the same, namely, the Jack the Ripper arc.

Ah, and as always, there is yaoi.

**Pairing(s): **Shizuo x Izaya (established relationship)

**Possible pairing(s):** Izaya x Shizuo; Sebastian x Ciel (I doubt it though, I don't really ship that pairing…Ciel is just…too young for me); Akabayashi x Shiki

Oh, right, Shizuo will be a mix of Shitsuo and his regular self. So expect a polite but not so polite Shizuo. Izaya…will always be Izaya.

**Rating: **T (Until further notice...?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! and/or Kuroshitsuji~!

**Chapter 1 (Episode 4, Chapter 7)**

"You have a meeting with the Earl Phantomhive today, flea."

"Hm?" Izaya answered absently. He was clad in dress pants and a black button up shirt with a specially designed fur coat. Having always been rebellious in some way or another in his life, it was common knowledge that he would also refuse to dress as a proper noble would. "You mean Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked, not looking up from his papers.

Shizuo glared down at his master, not appreciating such a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway, "Yes, the brat."

Izaya nodded and stood up, "Well, before then," he piled the papers into a neat pile, "Can you send these to Shiki-san?" The noble picked up his work and presented them to Shizuo.

After a pause, Shizuo's eyes softened and he bent down to kiss Izaya's forehead lightly before grabbing the papers out of his hand and strolling out of the room.

"Whatever, louse."

* * *

><p>"What brings you to my home, Ciel-kun~?"<p>

"Information."

"I've heard that you took over your father's business?" Izaya picked up the cup of tea left on the table by Shizuo and took a sip.

"Don't change the subject."

"Hoh~ Where did the cute little Ciel go from three years ago~?"

Exasperated, Ciel beckoned for Sebastian to hand Izaya the list of suspects. The butler produced a giant piece of paper and set it in front of Izaya. "The list of suspects Lord Izaya," he announced with a short bow and stepped back to take his spot behind Ciel.

"Just Orihara-san is fine," he picked up the list and quickly scanned over it.

Sebastian eyebrow rose slightly. Never in his service to Ciel had he been corrected in his address to another. And for a noble to want to be called with something lower than his rightful status? Unheard of!

"It looks about right," Izaya interrupted the silence and tapping a pen against his chin. "Although…"

"Although?"

The informant nodded, "I wouldn't say that the Viscount Druitt is the only suspect that fits the description. You see…this one," he circled a name, "Could also qualify as a suspect…"

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to wear this?"<p>

Izaya tugged distastefully at the black silk tied around his waist. A red rose pin secured it in place.

"Because you wanted to go with them, pest."

"Doesn't mean that you have to put me in a _dress_, Shizu-chan."

Once again, Sebastian couldn't help but be curious about their relationship. Nobles didn't act that way to their servants. More so, servants don't act that way to their masters. And as far as he knew, the Japanese weren't _that_ different from the people in England.

The carriage came to a stop in front of a white mansion, almost a complete opposite of Izaya's, whose home was made out of different shades of black and grey.

Shizuo stepped out of the carriage first and offered a hand to Izaya who took it as daintily as possible. He smiled, a malicious intent hidden behind it and patted the pocket hidden by the sash around his waist. Just to make sure his switchblade was still with him. He smoothed down his red and black dress and allowed Shizuo to lead him inside the house and to the party, followed closely behind by Ciel and his party.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Ok, I admit, the way this story was created was because I really wanted to see Izaya in one of those big ol' fancy Victorian style dresses. So I had Keika draw him in it, lol.

Keika won't let me post the picture though…she said it's "unproportionate." Unproportionate my ass, IT'S PERFECTION WITH IZAYA IN A BIG OL' DRESS! But, she said she'll draw another one…that's better…I'll be waiting… *evil cackle*

Some age related business:

Izaya: 23 (May 4, 1865) I'm not good with math, just FYI

Shizuo: 24 (January 28, 1864) Same thing goes for here

Ciel: 13 (December 14, 1875) I'm not sure how old he is at this point of the anime/manga…but my headcanon is that he is 13

Well anyway, if you want more of this story…and want to see Izaya in a big ol' Victorian dress, _**REVIEW**_.

Oh and remember, THE POLL ON THE PROFILE. IT'LL LET ME KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY.

K, thx bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**A Major Disaster**

**Hotaru: **Heh..I did say that updates would take forever(: Anyway, as promised, the link to Izaya's dress is here: keikahotaru. deviantart art/A-Major-Disaster-Kanra-Izaya-crossdressing-296537116. Although, I still think the previous one is better… Maybe I can convince Keika to let me post it? If readers show enough support to that…she may give in~! As for the poll results, I will be following the manga~

**Chapter 2 (Chapter 7)**

Giggling, Izaya pointed towards Sebastian and Ciel who were trying their best to scramble away from Elizabeth, "Ne~ They seem to be having trouble. Should we help them~?"

The servant shrugged, "D'pends."

"I guess not then. In fact, watching them is rather amusing~" he smirked.

Shizuo huffed, slightly annoyed that Izaya wasn't doing his job and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Sick bastard." He scanned through the giant room, trying to pinpoint where the Viscount was so they could at least start digging information out of him. Once he caught sight of the blinding white of the Viscount's suit, he nudged Izaya's side, "Oi… He's over there. What are you planning to do?"

Izaya flashed him a grin that told Shizuo that he won't like what he had in mind. "I'm going to charm him. Try not to get too jealous, Shizu-chan~" he let go of Shizuo's arm and started to head over to the Viscount while plastering on a brilliant smile. Shizuo followed closely behind to keep an eye on him.

He waited for the Viscount to take notice of him before walking smoothly over. "Good evening, Aleister-sama," Izaya greeted with a short curtsey.

It didn't take long for him to greet Izaya dramatically, "Ah~! Do we have a foreign lady here?" he took Izaya's hand and placed a kiss on it, making Shizuo bristle angrily in the background. "Tell me, dear lady, what is your name?"

Izaya's smile widened, knowing that he had successfully caught his attention, "Kanra. Orihara Kanra."

"A beautiful name to fit a beautiful lady!" He commented enthusiastically and placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder. Shizuo growled lowly and sent a glare at the Viscount, making sure he saw it, and he did. "Lovely Kanra~ Is this your husband?" he asked carefully.

Izaya blinked and glanced behind her and frowned at Shizuo, not approving of his actions. He turned back around and answered cheerily anyway, "He is."

The Viscount turned towards Shizuo, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing her for a moment, sir~"

"Eh? Are we going somewhere, Aleister-sama?" Izaya blinked innocently and faced the Viscount, "If we are, I would _love_ to bring my…cousin. She absolutely _loves_ exploring mansions!"

Shizuo gave a final glare and glanced at Izaya. "If you would wait here for a moment, I will go fetch your cousin for you Kanra," he growled out before walking off to find Ciel. It didn't take him long to find the boy as he was already trying to find an opening through a mass of people dancing.

"Kanra got a hold of the Viscount," Shizuo grumbled and jabbed a finger in Izaya's direction, "Come with me."

Ciel nodded wordlessly. Sebastian bent down to whisper something in Ciel's ear before allowing Shizuo to take him to Izaya and the Viscount.

"G-Good evening," Ciel curtsied awkwardly.

"A fine robin we have here!" He exclaimed once again, "What is your name young robin?"

"Erm…" Ciel panicked, trying to think of a female name off the top of his head

"Celia," Izaya provided.

"Another wonderful name!" he complimented, "Well then Lady Celia, Lady Kanra, come with me~ I shall show you the time of your life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Hm…this is pretty short… I hope you enjoyed it though! Aaaand~ I also hope I can get the next chapter out by the next weekend…I doubt it, but I'll try my best.

Please review~!


End file.
